Quest Items
'NPC: Lady Vega (Fortress)' *'Breakers / gems / deamon Valzeon Invasion token '''or '''Habulan Token ''or''' Agawan Token 'NPC: Lady Mariane (Library-Fortress Complex)' *'Flippy Writer Deamon (dex+1 mp+30)' 10 piece of manuscript - ??? 10 Pink Old Diary - ??? 10 Blue Old Diary - ??? *'Flippy Book Deamon (wisdom+1 mp+30)' 10 piece of manuscript - ??? 10 Pink Old Diary - ??? 10 Blue Old Diary - ??? 'NPC: Lady Maya (Inn-Fortress Complex)' *'Racing Cap '''or' Star Cap or Casual Cap (def+0.39%)' 10 piece bee ornament = v-drone(Grassland) '''or' Stinger(Wilderness) 'NPC: Eric (Shop-Market)' *'Boots (+1.17 def +107 hp) - 'no longer active?! 8 Habulan token 12 Agawan Token 20 Invasion Token 'NPC: Mikaela (Potion House-Market)' *'Mana Potion' 100 Blue Leaf - Leafle(Field) or Undead Leafle(Wilderness) or Giant Undead Leafie(Dark Wilderness) or '''Blossom Stick/Sword(Grass Land) '''or Nymph(Nurua Forest) 'NPC: George (Shop-Swamp Village)' *'Purple Crab Helm (+1.17 def)' 1 Crab Helm - Crab(Swamp) 50 Purple Stone - Chivion(Grass Land) 1 Leaf Crown - Leafle(Field) *'Blue Crab Helm (+1.17 def)' 1 Purple Crab Helm(Quest Item) 1 Special Color dye(Quest Item) *'Caterpillar Deamon (+200 HP)' 1 Leaf Crown - Leafle(Field) 50 Live Leaf - Leafle(Field) 'NPC: Raigah (Grassland Entrance)' *'10,000 Pesos (In-game Currency)' 10 Pearl - All Mobs Tip: If you sell 10pcs Pearl on NPC, it only costs P7500 'NPC: Miss Yuki (lower-Grass Land Village)' *'Mr. Blossom Daemon ( 2 luck 2 accuracy )' 5 Habulan Tulungan Trophy 5 Agawan Base Trophy 5 Valzeon Invasion Trophy 1 Blossom Stick Deamon - Blossom Stick(Grass Land) *'Viropillar Daemon(+ 300 HP)' 5 Habulan Trophy 5 Agawan Trophy 5 Valzeon Invasion Trophy 1 Caterpillar Deamon - Caterpillar(Field)' or '''Quest Item *'Mailing Token''' 1 Mailmans ID - any where, any Mobs ( ,^^) Take Note: Exchange the ID to LETTER from Ms Yuki then deliver the LETTER to designated NPC : A'''=rafaga(Wilderness Entrance), '''B=Geoge(Swamp Village), C'''=Pete(Temple), '''D=Raigah(Grassland Entrance), S'=unknown 'NPC: Zangea (upper-Grass Land Village) *'Onion Clip (+.39 def +3 accuracy)' 50 Blue Tear stone - all monsters(i think) 80 Yellow Onion - Chiviera(Grass Land) 80 Long grass - Chiviera/Chivion(Grass Land) 100 Silk - Caterpillar(Field) 'NPC: Mitto (Shop-Grass Land Village)' *'Floatter (dodge+1) or Muffin Puff(no stat) or Paruru(no stat)' 10 Mailing Token (Quest Item) 'NPC: Lloyd (lower-Grassland Village)' *'Valzeon Invasion Equipments' 20 Valzeon Invasion Token for Gloves ' (req - QP:15 Lvl:60) 45 Valzeon Invasion Token for '''Armors ' (req - Qp:27 Lvl:60) 60 Valzeon Invasion Token for 'Weapons '(req - QP:30 Lvl:60) '''Gloves Gloves of Str/Vit/Dex/Spd/Dodge/Luk '- '''Atk+4 Accu+4 ''*Stat+1 Gloves of Wis/Fort - '''mp+40 *Stat+1 '''Armor great metal armor - hp+540 def+1.95% great metal plate/clerical jacket - hp+480 def+1.95% Weapon Knight zweihander - atk+190 rapier - atk+150 accu+10 damager - atk+130 crit+10.19% katana - atk+120 aspd+12.50% rumiray - atk+130 sabertooth - atk+95 crit+10.95% ninja sky - atk+90 aspd+12.50% demonair -atk+100 accu+10 silver ash - atk+117 the antagonist - atk+106 mp+30 venus flush - atk+85 crit+10.19% viscious torpedo - atk+115 mystical rod - atk+185 magic attack+17.57% skyblessing - atk+80 mp+40 matk+16.79% method of heaven - atk+80 matk+16.70% wis+1 arcanum - atk+80 matk+16.79% fort+1 *'Color Dye' 8 Valzeon Invasion Token 'Doodad: Old Tree (Wilderness-24)' *'Mad Raptor Daemon' 1 Raptor's Offering - Raptor(Valzeon Passage) *'Ceribro Daemon' 1 Cerberon's Offering - Cerberon(Keazara Castle) Tip: Can be found on the Top-left of map Home: Pacifica Online Wiki Class: Job Maps: Wilderness / Dark Wilderness Map Quests: '''Story Quests (Main) ; Quest Items '''Items: Item Stats Systems: Daemons ; Guild System ; Mini Games ; Vigilante Mode